


[同人][言峰绮礼19.12.28生贺]关于一个女人的追忆

by Inoue_Toshiki



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inoue_Toshiki/pseuds/Inoue_Toshiki
Summary: 虽然写着绮礼生贺，结果写成了夫人的赞美文某人评价：说明你认知的夫人和麻婆的是密不可分的整体了吧，离开夫人的影响麻婆无疑成为麻婆。所以追忆夫人也是反思麻婆，反思麻婆也是追忆麻婆
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Claudia Ortensia, 言峰绮礼/克劳蒂亚·奥尔黛西亚
Kudos: 1





	[同人][言峰绮礼19.12.28生贺]关于一个女人的追忆

记得那个曾短暂成为自己妻子的女人出殡的日子恰好也是一个雨天。  
在冬木市夏季的一个雨天，站在圣堂教会中庭廊下的言峰绮礼突然想到。  
并没有怀念亦或伤感，只是纯粹回想起有这么一回事。

对外宣称是强盗杀害，实际为了救赎自己而自尽了，她就是那样一个圣女般的女人。  
他已经有些忘记她的音容。  
只是每当回忆起那个人的时候，总像是在雾中独自徘徊。  
他感到那女人也在雾中一边呼喊着他的名字一边急切地寻找着他，只是他无法听到，更遑论看见女人的影踪。他仅仅是如同过往的人生那般，沿着脚下依稀可辨的道路，默默寻找着生存道路。

那是个柔弱到仿佛一碰即碎的女人。  
他第一次抱她的时候如是想到，缺乏血色的病态肌肤在苍蓝夜色的映衬下——她整个人更加如同陶瓷人偶——也许稍有留心就会损坏。  
没关系的，我可没有你想的那么柔弱。  
面对他的犹疑女人猜中了他的心思，独眼凝视着他的眼睛如是说，张开双臂等待他的怀抱。  
他落下没有感情的吻，吻着她那只因幼时不幸事故失去的右眼，吻她出于体质原因而冰凉的唇，吻她过于纤瘦发育不算良好的胸部。  
女人只是微笑着，尽力承受对她来说再怎么轻柔都难免被视作身体负担的房事。

就在这二人精神和肉体都完全坦诚相待的时刻，他坦白了自己是怎样的人。  
那是对任何一个女人来说都相当残酷的事情了，在初夜过后便被留下“我恐怕永远都无法爱上你”的话语。  
但她只是一如往常地微笑着，抱住他的头埋在自己胸前，就像母亲对待幼童。  
没关系，我早就知道了，我想你也很努力了。  
没有过多的言语，只是抱着他，轻轻抚摸着他的头发。  
他感受到她无尽的温柔，内心却并不为之所感动。他只觉得这个女人可怜，已有预感却义无反顾选择自己；亦感到苦恼，她已如此尽力但自己依然如同一块朽木、一具空壳。

他第二次觉得这女人可怜，是女儿诞生的时刻。以女人的体质来说，简直是一件堪称奇迹的事情。尽管产后大出血差一点就夺去她的性命，但就如同过往的人生那般，她还是顽强地活了下来。  
父亲璃正说，要给这孩子起个好听的名字。  
等克劳蒂亚醒来吧。绮礼说。  
她醒来后说道，就由绮礼来决定这孩子的名字吧。  
那就叫卡莲好了。他没有犹豫，平淡地回应着。  
在场的父亲立即反对，这名字不好听，卡莲和日语的“可怜”同音啊。  
病床上的女人只是微笑着，那就按绮礼的意思，叫卡莲吧。

最后一次，是在女人临死之前。  
“我其实并不爱你。”  
“——不对，你是爱着我的。”  
她微笑着，了断了自己的性命。  
这是他最后一次觉得她可怜，已是伤痕累累，还坚持去治愈他，努力去爱着他。  
这远超于常人的至善至美，也许是神对言峰绮礼最后的拯救。  
她是替我背负背叛主的罪过而死去的。不知为何他想起那高悬于十字架之下流血牺牲拯救世人的圣子。  
我是执迷不悟的世人吗？这是否印证着我的“正常”……  
他感到矛盾，他无法再想下去了，便沉默着离开了那染血的女人和房间。

……  
这都是些很久以前的事情了，为什么在这样寻常的雨天回想起关于那个女人的事。  
言峰绮礼很快抛开了这样的疑问，只是迅速瞥了一眼教会庭院，那里他亲手植下的紫阳花一簇簇开了不少。  
那被雨水打湿在微风中弱不禁风摇曳着的花朵的可怜姿态，让他感到满意，仅此而已。或许，仅此而已。

The End


End file.
